starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Endor Strike Team
| Afbeelding = 250px | warenaam = | alias = | onderdeelvan = Alliance Special Forces | bevelhebber = General Han Solo | aantal = | species = Mens, Dressellian, Wookiee | wapens = A-280 Blaster Rifle, A-295 Blaster Rifle, e.a. | voertuigen = Tydirium | stationering = Endor | conflicten = Battle of Endor | affiliatie = Rebel Alliance | era = }} Het Rebel Strike Team was een commando-eenheid van de Rebel Alliance die in 4 ABY het Deflector Shield rond de Death Star II moest uitschakelen op Endor. Ontstaan Toen de plannen via de Bothans bij de Rebel Alliance raakten, kwamen ze te weten dat de Death Star II werd beschermd door een SLD-26 Planetary Shield Generator op de maan Endor. Deze moest beslist vernietigd worden alvorens de Alliance Fleet de aanval op de Death Star II kon inzetten. Bevelhebber van de Alliance Special Forces, General Crix Madine, maakte tijdens de briefing aan boord van Home One bekend dat een Strike Team op Endor zou landen om het schild uit te schakelen. Hiervoor zouden ze een beroep kunnen doen op de Tydirium, een gestolen Lambda-class Shuttle. De keuze viel op Han Solo om dit team te leiden. Solo werd daardoor gepromoveerd tot General en wist dat hij kon rekenen op Major Bren Derlin en zijn Commandos om de missie te voltooien. Om de crew van de Tydirium te vervolledigen kon Solo rekenen op zijn vrienden die vrijwillig deel uit maakten van het Team. Major Bren Derlin was de aanvoerder van de Commando’s, bijgestaan door Lieutenant Judder Page. Veel van de Commandos waren voormalige Echo Base Troopers die op Hoth een nederlaag hadden geleden. Zij waren erop uit om het Galactic Empire een rekening te presenteren. Minstens twee Dressellians maakten deel uit van het team dat verder uit mensen, twee Droids en één Wookiee bestond. Indien Han Solo deze missie niet had aanvaard, had Crix Madine zelf deze missie geleid. Wapens & Uitrusting Het team was uitgerust met verschillende types camouflage-uitrustingen, beschermde helmen, poncho’s, rugzakken, comlinks, scanners en scanverstoorders. Als wapens gebruikten ze voornamelijk het A-280 Blaster Rifle, het A-295 Blaster Rifle, de E-11 B Blaster Rifle, een CSPL-12 Projectile Launcher met verschillende ammunitie, waaronder CryoBan Grenades, en zelfs een E-Web Heavy Repeating Blaster. Als bommen gebruikten ze Class-A Thermal Detonators en 7-PrG Proton Grenades. Geschiedenis 200px|thumb|Shuttle Tydirium De Tydirium geraakte dankzij de gestolen code voorbij de Death Star II, hoewel Darth Vader en Luke Skywalker elkaars aanwezigheid aanvoelden. Darth Vader liet het schip echter passeren zodat hij persoonlijk met Luke zou kunnen afrekenen. Op Endor zou Brenn Tantor de progressie van het Team blijven volgen uit de Tydirium. Kort daarna raakten Leia Organa en Luke Skywalker gescheiden na een aanvaring met Scout Troopers die het Strike Team uiteraard niet mochten opmerken. Nadat Leia verdwenen bleek te zijn, sprak Han Solo af om de rest van de Commandos te ontmoeten om 0300 bij de Shield Generator Bunker. De Heroes of Yavin werden gevangen genomen door de Ewoks maar slaagden erin om hen tot nieuwe bondgenoten te winnen voor de strijd. Ondertussen moest het team van Bren Derlin afrekenen met een patrouillerende AT-ST Walker. Derlin liet Corporal Beezer de zender blokkeren van de Walker en daarna schakelde Lieutenant Greeve de zoeklichten van de AT-ST Walker uit. Delevar gebruikte de CSPL-12 Projectile Launcher met rookgranaten en vuurde die in de cockpit van de Walker zodat de AT-ST Drivers de walker moesten verlaten. De Commandos verplichtten hen om op de afgesproken tijdstippen hun basis in te lichten over hun progressie, waardoor er geen onrust kon ontstaan. Om 0300 toonden de Ewok scouts Paploo en Wicket een achterdeur van de Shield Generator Bunker. Deze bunker leidde ondergronds en was de sleutel tot het uitschakelen van de SLD-26 Planetary Shield Generator. Nadat Paploo drie Scout Troopers had weggelokt, nam Nik Sant de plaats in van de enige overblijvende en snel overmeesterde wachter. thumb|left|250px|Shield Generator Bunker Maar Han Solo en de Commandos die de Shield Generator Bunker betraden, werden in een valstrik gelokt, gesponnen door Palpatine zelf. Het Strike Team werd gevangengenomen totdat de Ewoks ter hulp kwamen en de Battle of Endor losbrak. De Commando’s probeerden vooral Han Solo en Leia Organa dekking te geven die de deuren van de bunker probeerden te openen. Nadat R2-D2 werd beschadigd, werd deze taak nog moeilijker. Gelukkig redde Chewbacca de situatie door een AT-ST Walker te kapen. Hierdoor kon Han Solo op zijn beurt ook een list toepassen en drie squads van Imperials naar buiten lokken. Zodra ze naar buiten kwamen werden ze meteen omsingeld. Met 7-PrG Proton Grenades blies Han Solo de Shield Generator Bunker op, waardoor de aanval op de Death Star II echt kon beginnen. Achteraf maakte Orrimaarko een verslag op dat hij de Bunker veel sneller had uitgeschakeld zou hebben dan Han Solo. Samenstelling Niet alle medewerkers van Crix Madine namen deel aan de Battle of Endor op Endor zelf. Zeker aanwezig op Endor *General Han Solo: Aanvoerder *Chewbacca: Copiloot *Princess Leia *Luke Skywalker *R2-D2 *C-3PO 150px|thumb|Orrimaarko *Major Bren Derlin: Leider van de Commando’s *Lieutenant Judder Page: Intelligence / Special Operations *Lieutenant Greeve: Scherpschutter *Lieutenant Nik Sant: Overlevingsexpert *Sergeant Kes Dameron *Sergeant Bruckman: ‘Pointman’ *Sergeant Junkin: Explosieven *Corporal Beezer: Hacker / technieker *Corporal Kensaric: Achterste wachter *Corporal Delevar: Verpleger *Squalls: Explosieven *Dressellian zonder naam: Onbekend *Orrimaarko: Rebel Commando *General Brenn Tantor: Volgde de progressie in de Tydirium *Major Morgan Q.Raventhorn: Special Operations Verder namen er ook een aantal Commandos deel aan de missie waarvan de identiteit onbekend is gebleven tot op heden. Vermoedelijk niet op Endor Deze personages waren ook Rebel Commandos maar gingen vermoedelijk niet mee naar Endor. *Sergeant Brooks Carlson: Padvinder *Corporal Janse: Scherpschutter *Corporal Midge: Schutter / technieker *Captain Yutani: Heavy Weapons Zeker niet op Endor *Major Panno: Tacticus *Lieutenant Blount: Vloog mee in de Millennium Falcon *Colonel Airen Cracken: Vloog mee als gunner in de Millennium Falcon Achter de Schermen thumb|250px|Promofoto met het Strike Team & Luke * Het is ontzettend moeilijk om exact te bepalen wie wel en wie niet deelnam op Endor. Veel Commando’s lijken in hun outfit sterk op elkaar en de scènes te Home One en op Endor werden in Europa en in Noord-Amerika opgenomen. *Enkele productiefoto’s met Commando’s maakten deze zaak er alleen moeilijker op. *Namen van Commandos die expliciet op Endor worden vermeld in bronnen, zijn in de lijst opgenomen. *Decipher maakte het nog moeilijker door de achtergrond van sommige Commando's met de computer te veranderen en er een Endor achtergrond te plaatsen. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Bron *Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi *The Complete Visual Dictionary *Rebel Alliance Sourcebook category:Rebel Alliance